1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf training devices and more particularly pertains to a new golf swing training device for improving the swing of a golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf training devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf training devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf training devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,381; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,440; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,440; U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,390; U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,281; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,898.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf swing training device. The inventive device includes a base block with a plurality of elongate guide rods extending therefrom for demarcating the proper path of a head of a golf club when swinging the golf club at the golf ball.
In these respects, the golf swing training device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the swing of a golfer.